


the words and actions just won’t come out

by kazuluvbot



Series: love live haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Kiss, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Swearing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuluvbot/pseuds/kazuluvbot
Summary: What happened with Kiyoomi and Atsumu in the hot tub after chapter 12?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: love live haikyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809280
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	the words and actions just won’t come out

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read chapter 12 of my chatfic (which is the first book in this series) before reading this.
> 
> You dont have to but I think you should

Atsumu sighed as he sunk into the hot tub of the home, He just barely outran a very angry Sakusa Kiyoomi after those two idiots decided it was a good idea to blame him for a volleyball hitting Omi-kun’s wonderful face.

Ah, the joys of being chased with a fly swatter. And now, the one person who was chasing him.. is in the hot tub too.

Just when Atsumu wanted to relax after running, getting swatted in his face like he was a fly. He kept on sending Kiyoomi small glances and boy, this was awkward.

The other was also deep in the hot tub, and damn they felt so far away. Not like Kiyoomi would even want to be around anyone in a pool or a hot tub. This is weird. Really weird.

”Steamy, Steamy! Gotta go relax in the hot tub!” The door opened to a certain orange haired shorty walking in, not paying attention to anyone around him,

”Hey, fever boy. Get out, what’s the rule when i’m here?” The ravenette finally said something and Hinata jumped in surprise,

”Ah!!! Omi-san! Atsumu-san! Sorry, sorry!” and the short pro dashed out of the room and Atsumu rolled his eyes,

”Ya know, ye don’t hav’ta be so mean, Omi-Omi.” 

“Do you really want me to hit you with the fly swatter again?”

Atsumu shuddered at the thought of a scary looking Omi-kun, holding the blue fly swatter and possibly rubbing alcohol spray in the other.

“Mmm.. nah.” and damn he is hot even if he is all the way at the end of this big hot tub.

”Have ya wondered why this house has a huge ass hot tub..?” Atsumu asked pretty randomly and Sakusa looked at him in confusion,

”I’m more concerned about this huge glass window instead. You never know who is watching you through it.” Sakusa pointed towards the glass window thats about the size of the wall in the room.

  
Atsumu took his arms out of the water and flexed his muscles, “Aha! Who wouldn’t wanna watch this?” 

Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu with a look the other couldn’t decipher at all. It was one of those looks. The ones where Omi-kun has and no one can tell what emotion he is putting out and this one had to be the weirdest. His eyes were narrowed and a small corner of his lips were up. What Atsumu couldn't see was the small tinge of pink dusted across Kiyoomi's pale cheeks.

Shit, Atsumu really needs ‘Samu right now. And his phone was right on the bench near him. All he had to do was stretch just a little~ bit and he’s there.

And if he turned around a little earlier, he would have caught a certain someone watching him as he moved.

”What if you drop your phone in the hot tub, idiot?” Omi-kun narrowed his eyes at Atsumu who finally achieved his phone and smirked, “Why would’ja care? Ye still want me to send ya messages?”

”No. Shut up.” 

Atsumu made a satisfied sound and started texting on his phone.

He looked up at Kiyoomi and as they caught eyes, the setter gave a smirk and Omi gave a disgusting glare in exchange.

Then it was silent.

“Are ya kidding me?!” So much for silence.

”That idiot blocked me!”

Kiyoomi tilted his head and Atsumu put his phone back. “I swear imma give ‘Samu a piece of my mind when I call him.”

How many minutes has it been sitting in this hot tub? Apparently only 5 minutes. 

It was getting weird as hell and Atsumu decided to move a bit closer to Kiyoomi.

This was more of a pool just with the settings of a hot tub. Kiyoomi shuffled in the water as Atsumu moved closer in the slightly shallow water. Why is this even called a hot tub? Its a pool that can just change tempatures and do what a hot tub can do. But that wasn't the thing bothering Kiyoomi. Why was that idiot moving closer to him anyway? They were perfectly fine with the distance they had before.

”Hey, Kiyoomi.”

The called was surprised at the use of his full name for once. He turned to Atsumu with a confused look.

”Ya know, the movie? Howl’s Moving Castle? Well, yer kinda like Sophie, Shouyou-kun is basically Markl, Bokkun or ‘Samu should be Calcifer and guess what? I’m definitely Howl.” Atsumu smirked at Kiyoomi who gave him a slightly annoyed look.

”Well, I haven't watched the movie so I wouldn't know.” Omi-kun rolled his eyes and Atsumu gave him a dramatic sort of shocked look.

”Then we hav'ta watch it some day!”;

Kiyoomi glanced at Atsumu who started to rant about the movie with red cheeks and sparkling eyes. Why was this happening right now? What is this feeling that Omi-kun has?

”I promise we will watch that movie, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu put a hand by his heart on his bare chest, "Don't make promises you might not be able to keep. You idiot." Sakusa rolled his eyes at the setter's gesture,

“Ya wound me! Well, have ya at least watched another movie by Studio Ghibli?”

"I guess so." Kiyoomi looks at Atsumu and then looks at the ceiling, thinking about what to say. “I watched some movies with Motoya.” Ah, right. Omi’s cousin. The libero on EJP.

"Aha! Well, if ya didn't say no to the promise that means ya don't hate me!"

Then it was silent again. The two were as close because their shoulders and Atsumu can’t believe that the man beside him who is usually very cautious and sensitive about germs and other people didn’t say a single thing about it yet.

”Hey, Kiyoomi. Ya really don't hate me, right?" Atsumu just had to break the silence with a question that has Kiyoomi's heart pounding, why was the blonde setter so close? 

_'This is happening too fast and Kiyoomi really needs time'_

The two were face to face now, normally Kiyoomi would have shoved Atsumu back in disgust but why isn't that happening right now? He could feel the other's breath coming out in small puffs like he was nervous too. This went from Studio Ghibli talks to moving closer and about to have their lips press against eachother. "I-" was the only thing Kiyoomi could say before watching Atsumu close his eyes while getting closer and closer towards his lips and as Kiyoomi starts to do the same thing, the door slams open, the two jump away from each other like there was a sudden spark and Bokuto, Inunaki, Adriah and Hinata appear in the room.

_'Thank Kami-sama for the heavenly interruption,'_

"Hey, Hey! Can't have you two take up all the time here!!!" and there goes Bokuto, doing a flip into the pool like hot tub with Adriah right behind him "We had to get past little Shouyou over here! Can't believe you had him as a bodyguard!"

_'Bodyguard?'_

_'But at the same time..'_

Hinata has a very apologetic face and as he sees Kiyoomi's death glare he immediatly goes down on his knees and yells, "Sorry! Sorry! I tried to tell them no and that they should wait!"

Kiyoomi just made a very unkown sound and got out of the hot tub, grabbed his stuff and got ready to go into the locker room, "I'm leaving now, good night." Inunaki smirked and called out "Come on! Stay, Omi-kun!"

"No thanks." How was Kiyoomi gonna face Atsumu after that awkward moment?

* * *

"Knock knock? Here ta furfill my promise!" Atsumu walked into Kiyoomi's room with two bags of popcorn, two drinks and his laptop. This was something Kiyoomi could handle. He isn't ready for something like what happened in the hot tub right now. But who would have known that even for a hour and a half, Kiyoomi can actually handle having Atsumu in the same space as him. What a record.

_After watching the movie, Kiyoomi thinks that Atsumu is more fit to be Turnip but in some ways he does relate to Howl._

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this might not have been what you expected.. I am horrible at writing this type of stuff, so it is a bit hard for me but thank you for reading!! 
> 
> i cant believe I wrote this when I still have to write the bokuaka engagement one-shot wahhhh
> 
> this also sucked and i hate it and i honestly might rewrite it because damn it sucks and makes no sense lolol


End file.
